earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Needles
The Seven Needles are a key part of the plotline in Mother 3. They are the only things keeping the Dark Dragon under the Nowhere Islands. They, as well as their importance, are revealed in the beginning of Chapter 7. A needle can only be pulled by someone who can use PK Love, and the person who pulls the majority of the needles has their heart's ideals transferred to the Dark Dragon. If someone with an evil heart pulls them all, or at least more than half of them, then the Dark Dragon will respond to evil wishes. However, if someone with a good heart pulls more than half of them, then the Dark Dragon will respond to the good wishes within the puller's heart. If the puller does not appear to have a heart, which is what concerns the Magypsies about the Masked Man, then the world would simply cease to exist. Upon being pulled, a bright light flashes and the islands shake, possibly meaning that the Dark Dragon is trying to move or is becoming restless, and the Magypsy protecting it will disappear after a few seconds. The Pigmask Army discovers this and remakes Claus into a human chimera in order to pull the Needles. The Pigmask Army almost succeeds in pulling most of the Needles, having already pulled the one in Osohe Castle, the one on Snowcap Mountain, and the one on Tanetane Island, and Lucas already pulling the one in the pool near the Chimera Laboratory, the one in Fire Mountain, and the one in Chupichupyoi Temple. The final one is discovered by the Pigmask Army to be in a cave beneath the Empire Porky Building. Lucas and the Masked Man have a final battle in front of the final needle, where in the end, the Masked Man remembers who he really is. Lucas pulls the final needle, which awakens the Dark Dragon. In the final cinematic, it appears that the Dark Dragon destroys all evidence of the Pigmask Army ever existing, as well as everything else on the island. Afterwards, it is revealed that the residents of the Nowhere Islands survived the destruction. Locations *'Aeolia's Needle' Aeolia's Needle is in Osohe Castle's courtyard. In-game, it can be seen during Chapter 2, once Duster and Wess have reached the garbage room. It is the first needle to be pulled, meaning that Aeolia is the first Magypsy to disappear. It is at the Dark Dragon's navel, and is pulled by the Masked Man. *'Doria's Needle' Doria's Needle is in front of her house, near the Chimera Laboratory. The entire house and the area around it is protected by a door, similar to the ones in Osohe Castle, that needs to be danced in front of to open. Wess, Kumatora, and Salsa are all known to be able to open these doors. The needle is in the westernmost pond of the two in front of his house, which can only be reached by draining the pond's water into the easternmost pond. It is located at the Dark Dragon's heart, and Lucas learns PK Love β when he pulls this needle. *'Lydia's Needle' Lydia's Needle is on Snowcap Mountain, behind his house. Before Lucas and co. can get to it, the Masked Man pulls the needle and ambushes them with the Steel Mechorilla. It is on the Dark Dragon's left hand. *'Phrygia's Needle' Phrygia's Needle is located in Fire Mountain, near Saturn Valley. To pull this needle, Lucas must first face New Fassad in battle. Lucas learns PK Love γ here when he pulls the needle from the Dark Dragon's right hand. *'Mixolydia's Needle' Mixolydia's Needle is located on Tanetane Island. Lucas and friends defeat the Barrier Trio guarding this needle, but they pause when the Masked Man and Pigmask Army arrive and shoot them with lightning, knocking them out while the Masked Man pulls the needle and flies away. This needle is in the Dark Dragon's right foot. *'Ionia's Needle' Ionia's Needle is in Chupichupyoi Temple. It is the second-last needle pulled, as the ants that should not be stepped on are in the way until five needles have been pulled. This needle is guarded by the Pigmask Army and the Masked Man, but Lucas' new Franklin Badge deflects the lightning that the Masked Man shoots, forcing the two sides to battle. When Lucas pulls this needle, he learns PK Love Ω. This needle is in the Dragon's left foot. *'Locria's Needle' The location of Locria's Needle is unknown (Phrygia's notebook even states that Locria himself lost sight of his needle) until Lucas and friends are meeting Porky Minch in the top floor of Empire Porky Building, when both sides discover that the needle is beneath New Pork City itself. This needle is guarded by both Porky Minch and the Masked Man, and is the final needle to be pulled. It is on the head of the Dark Dragon, and Lucas pulling the needle finally awakens the Dark Dragon. Trivia *It can be seen that the Masked Man pulled out all the needles in open areas, while Lucas pulled out all the needles in covered areas. *Lydia's needle is the only of the Seven Needles to never be seen before it is pulled, as it is pulled as Lucas and co. walk out the back of Lydia's house. *It is notable that the needles pulled by the Masked Man belonged to Magypsies who wore primary colors (Aeolia, Lydia and Mixolydia) while the needles pulled by Lucas aside from Locria's belonged to Magypsies who wore secondary colors (Doria, Phrygia and Ionia). ** Another thing of note is the symbolic location of the needles located on the body of the Dark Dragon which the Masked Man and Lucas pulled out. The Masked Man's locations (navel, left arm, right foot) are believed to be within ancient physiology and mysticism to be related with aspects of power, forbidden latency, and conquest, respectively, while Lucas' locations (heart, right arm, left foot) are more positively correlated with the heart, including harmony, life, and benevolence. *In the Super Smash Bros. series, one of Lucas' victory poses involves him pulling a needle. Category:Items Category:Mother 3 Items